ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happiness Forever
Happiness Forever is a fictional indie video game that is located at Video Gametopia. It is next to Apocalypse of the Dead. History TBD Known Places * Rainbow City * Smile Lake * Joyfully Villages * Sunshine Town * Sadden Jail * Not-So-Happy Place (Where the unhappy people were taken by Smile Police to put them for good) * Jolly Movie Theater * "Happy After All" Hospital (Where the unhappy people, who don't want Happy cream or smiley faces cookies, will be given by Smile Doctors) * Sadness Town Characters * Madame Mary Chandler - (voiced by Octavia Spencer) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Uncle Jack. Like Jack, Mary was the * Wayne Graham - (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Arthur Hastings. He was a dancer and singer who wants to be a famous superstar. * Sarah Bailey - (voiced by Anna Faris) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Sally Boyle. She was a photographer who loves to take picture of different places. * Andrew Hatcher - (voiced by Troy Baker) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Ollie Starkey. He was a fighter who has a crush on Kate Smith. * Happiettes and Happymen - (voiced by Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Kristen Wiig (Happiettes) Beck Bennett, Paul Rudd, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, James Franco (Happymen)) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Wellies and Wellettes. * Smile Police - (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker,) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Bobbies. They are * Smile Doctors - (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Joy Doctors. They are Mary and Jazz's henchmen who used to service Mary until Jazz joined. * Kate Smith - (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Victoria Byng who is the girlfriend of Andrew Hatcher. She is the engineer * Scott Smith - (voiced by Robert Downey Jr.) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of General Robert Byng. He is the father of Kate Smith and a scientist who makes some chemicals. * Dr. Peter Johnson - (voiced by Tom Holland) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Dr. Anton Verloc. He is the boyfriend of Sarah Bailey who is very good at * Citizens/Sadmen and Sadettes - (voiced by Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Kristen Wiig (Sadettes), Beck Bennett, Paul Rudd, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, James Franco (Sadmen)) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Wastrels and Wastrellettes. * Mr. Dean Hop - (voiced by Paul Rudd) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Harry Haworth. * Diana Chandler - (voiced by TBD) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Margaret Worthing. She is the daughter of Madame Mary who is been adopted by * Frown Bangers - (voiced by TBD) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Headboys. * Smile Smashers - (voiced by TBD) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Ploughboys. * Mike Reid - (voiced by TBD) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Nick Lightbearer * Charles Spark - (voiced by TBD) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Virgil Dainty * Anthony Graham - (voiced by TBD) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Percy Hastings. * TBD - (voiced by TBD) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Foggy Jack. * TBD - (voiced by TBD) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Criers. * Marinette Martin - (voiced by TBD) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Maharajkumari Indira Devi. She is the mother of Kate Smith and wife of Scott Smith. * TBD - (voiced by TBD) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Beryl Markham. Victims * Jazz Harris (First victim) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Refused to be addicted and was been forced but was saved by Sarah and Wayne) * Madelyn Harris * Mary Harris (Nearly but not addicted) * Paranora (Nearly but not addicted) * Launchpad McQuack * Judy Johnson (The first of The Heroettes to be addicted) * Joey Swan * Victor Gomez * Leon Lincoln * Lynn Lincoln * Ruby Johnson (Didn't want to get addicted but forced to) * Darren Harris * Melody * Lori Lincoln * Darlena Crystal (The last of The Heroettes to be addicted) * Ashley (Nearly but not addicted and be forced to) * Scrooge McDuck * Lily Lincoln * Yesss * Paperboy * Andrew Hatcher (Didn't want to get addicted but forced to) * Anna (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Elsa (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Tiana (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * eBoy * eGirl * Belle (Completely but cured) * Kooky/Kathie * Kate Smith (Didn't want to get addicted but forced to) * Scott Smith * Dr. Peter Johnson * Mr. Dean Hop * Maybe * Snow White (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Jasmine (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Diana Chandler * Dr. Rebecca Thompson (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Mike Reid * Moana (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Anthony Graham * TBD * TBD * etc. Events of Disney Princesses' Adventure TBD Trivia *Happiness Forever is based on We Happy Few. *Jazz becomes the first person to play the game and addicted to it thus becoming Madame Mary's first victim before giving the Disney characters Happy Cream. * It is now completely cute and normal after * At the end of the movie, Happiness Forever now no longer has a dark side due to * Jazz becomes the new leader of Happiness Forever after Smile Police, Smile Doctors, Happiettes and Happymen serviced her. * Happiness Forever is shown to be a lair until * When someone becomes sad, Smile Police sends them to the Sadden jail, Not-So-Happy Place where they will be Happymen and Happiettes, which means they will be forced by Smile Doctors, or other * It * Wayne and Sarah are the only survivors who are not getting addicted. * Kate and Andrew become a couple when they got been rescued by Wayne and Sarah. * According to Wayne, Happiness Forever is located in Los Angeles, California. * When people didn't eat Happy cream or smiley faces cookies, they will be infected and be forced to jab them with their syringes. * This and Apocalypse of the Dead are the * * * * * * * * Gallery TBD Songs heard in the game *Happy Pills - When Happiness Forever now no longer has a dark side and is now cute and normal and when Vanellope * TBD - *TBD - *TBD - Category:Locations Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas